Like a Lover
by lazyfox21
Summary: Iruka Umino's new neighbor made quite an impression when he rescued his kids from a fire in hes home. But Iruka knew from experience that men weren't really heroes. Besides, one look at the sexy Kakashi Hatake made it clear that he was better at starting a fires than putting them out!.
1. epe

**NARUTO IS NOT MINE**

**THE STORY PLOT IS ALSO NOT MINE**

**EPILOGUE**

"**Relationships don't start in the bedroom for me, Kakashi!"**

Kakashi's smile faded. "you think I don't Know that?' Their kiss was still fresh in his mind.

Iruka drew a deep breath. "then why are you bothering with me?'.

"Now you're the one being obtuse. " He kissed him again. Hard. "I happen to have one hell of a reaction to you-and you to me- and it definitely isn't platonic."

He pushed him away. "Kakashi, it's not hard to figure out what kind of relationships you've had before-no strings, no attachments, no commitments." _And no kids, _ he added silently. "Let's face it. I know what happens when two people don't want the same things. We're just too different."

"That's not necessarily bad". He smiled knowingly.

"I don't need any more complications in my life."

"You mean complications of the male variety?"

"_Especially _the male variety."


	2. Chapter 1

**NARUTO IS NOT MINE**

**THE STORY PLOT IS ALSO NOT MINE**

**ONE**

"You," accused a flat famine voice, "have gone crazy".

Behind the screen of his _Wall Street Journal, _Kakashi Hatake uttered a silent prayer, that his uninvited guest would leave. He'd moved into his new house less than a week ago; Anko had been here the last four days. She'd been sweet and cajoling at first, but kakashi wasn't fooled. She'd hoped to try once again to convince him how wrong he'd been to make the move here to Crystal Lake. And as usual lately, a little of Anko went a long, long way.

"So I've been told." It was difficult keeping the bite from his tone. "By my friends. By colleagues-"

"_Former _colleagues!" Anko pointed out sharply.

Behind the news paper, Kakashi smiled. He liked the sound of that. It remind him that he was totally on how own now, with no one to account to but himself.

He folded the newspaper and placed it on the desktop. Anko was a stockbroker for one of the top brokerages houses in Chicago. The securities firm Kakashi had worked for did a great deal of business with them.

She stood before him, dressed in a sleek fitting scarlet skirt and jacket. Matching pumps encased her feet. Her violet dark hair was pulled into an elegant twist on top of her head. Her makeup was flawless, as usual.

Anko was, Kakashi admitted, a woman who had a lot going on for her. She was beautiful. Smart and savvy. The two of them were friends; once they'd been lovers. Marriage had never been a serious consideration for either of theme. Anko had her priorities already set out, and a husband wasn't one of theme. Money came first, along with power and prosperity, which suited Kakashi just fine.

To Anko, success meant luxurious high-rise condominium on Lake Shore Drive, plush carpeting, wall covered with paintings and a guard at the door. For a long time Kakashi felt that way, too. But somewhere along the way all that had paled.

He'd been professional trader on the Chicago mercantile Exchange for ten years, and at the last, he'd felt every one of those years. Few people understood the tensions, the pressure and the stress of the Chicago exchange. True, there were fortunes to be made- and fortunes to be lost. It was a world of overnigth millionaires, filled with electric fascination, dizzying and pulsating.

It was also a world of hard drinking and broken marriages. Kakashi had seen too many men driven to the edge- by success, as well as failure.

It hade been exciting and rewarding while it lasted, but the day had come when Kakashi rewalized a lifetime dose would surely smother him. His life had lost its luster-and so had Anko, even then.

Gold bracelets jangled noisily as she moved forward and slapped both hands flat on the desk top. "How can you do this?". She demanded. "kakashi, you've been one of the top traders in Chicago for years! Oh, I know how hectic and frantic the exchange can be. I hoped that cruise you took would put you back on track…"

Now there was something to smile about. He'd spitfire heavenly weeks in May sailing the Caribbean, doing absolutely nothing. It had been bliss, pure bliss. But even then, he had already know what he wanted and he wasn't about to change his mind.

Scarlet-tipped nails tapped out a staccato rhythm on the desk. "You're a survivor, kakashi. Don't you know that? Stocks and options are in your blood! But now yore throwing everything away!"

A cold wet nose nudge his hand. Kakashi glanced down and saw the newest addition to his household, a puppy name Bull. The pup gazed at him mournfully. Kakashi' s dark brown eyes softened. He lifted the dog onto his lap, remembering how Anko had fumed _for _ an hour yesterday over the black-and-white hairs she'd found on her slacks. From the corner of his eye he saw that she was fuming once more at his lack of attention.

"Stop exaggerating," he said cheerfully. "I haven't dug a and buried my head in the sand forever. Besides, you sound as if I've chucked it all completely, when you know that isn't true."

Anko clearly wasn't inclined to share his good humor. "So you're really planning to go through with this? Putting out an investment newsletter? Doing a little consulting?"

The disgust in her tone didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. His smile vanished.

"I have the finance," he informed her evenly, put-ting a hint of the ruthlessness that had stood him so well in his years as a trader inti his voice. "I have the know-how and I have the contacts to make this newsletter a rip-roaring-success. Or maybe you're just upset because I didn't ask you to be a partner."

"Oh, I'm not doubting your ability to make another killing, But here? In this little town? I don't understand you, kakashi." Her soft , pampered hands landed on her hips, and she sniffed disdainfully. "You could have had a beach house in Florida. A condo in Hawaii! Or at least a vacation place I Lake Geneva! I still cant believe you actually bought this-this monstrosity. It's big, but it's so-so humble!"

Humble. Kakashi's fingers tightened in the snowy-white fur that ringed Bull's neck. Humble was something Anko definitely wasn't.

He pushed back his chair and put the pup back onto the floor. Rising to his feet, he offered Anko a tight little smile. "Two things, Anko. I don't need an office Like yours to get this newsletter off the ground. And I need is a little peace and quiet. Second, in case you hadn't noticed, this is Wisconsin, not the wilds of Alaska. Chicago is only an hour's drive away, which reminds me—" he rounded the corner of his desk and glanced pointedly at the door "you'll run into rush- hour traffic if you don't leave soon."

Miraculously, his words finally had the desired effect. Anko jammed her purse under her arm and stalked from the room. Kakashi followed at a more leisurely pace. At the front door she whirled around, "You know you're going to hate it here! You'll be back, Kakashi, I know you will, You'll be back in Chicago by the end of the summer at the latest!''

More than anything, he wanted to murmur a smug that would only have prolonged their encounter. He shrugged and opened the door for her.

She passed through, visibly in a huff. He heard the rapping of her heels down the wooden porch, all the way down the sidewalk and onto the driveway. She stared him down over the top of her blood-red Mercedes-Benz. "Kakashi?" she called sweetly.

His eyebrows quirked in silent question.

She yanked the car door open. "I hope you're allergic to that damned dog of yours!"

The door slammed. The engine roared into life. The car zoomed off with a squeal of tires.

Kakashi held back as long as he could. A chuckle emerged, then a full-blown laugh that came from deep in his belly. He was still laughing when he collapsed behind his desk again a minute later.

"God, that felt good," he said. Why, he hadn't laughed like that since …he couldn't even remember when.

Beside him, the puppy's tail swished madly back and forth. Kakashi laughed again and reached down to scratch her behind the ears. approve, too, huh?"

Bull trotted over to the French doors leading onto the deck, her nails clicking on the polished oak floor. She stopped and looked back at him expectantly.

Kakashi rose. "Time to go out' eh?"

Bull wagged her tail in agreement. As soon as he opened the door, she ran across the wide redwood deck and bounded down the steps.

Kakashi trailed behind her, but paused near the deck railing.

The view was one he'd never grow tired of. Dazzling June sunlight blazed a sparkling trail across the surface of the lake that was the town's namesake. Stands of cottonwood and oak dotted the shoreline' deep green against the backdrop of the sky. A small, secluded inlet lapped the edge of his property. Ther was even a boat dock.

The minute the realtor had shown him this house earlier in the spring, Kakashi had known this was the one. Anko had called it a monstrosity. He called it rambling, with rooms so big he could hear his voice echo. Anko had called it humble. He called it charming. Anko would only have been satisfied with an - elegant glass palace, but to Kakashi, this house was all he'd ever wanted. Not one, but two massive stone fireplaces. Lots of trees and homey warmth. It hadn't mattered that this was the only house on the block to boast lake frontage. That was just a bonus.

And Anko thought he'd be back in Chicago by the end of the summer? "Never in a million years," he scoffed.

Somewhere nearby, Bull yipped. Still smiling, Kakashi followed the sound around the comer of the house. His office angled out from the downstairs living area; the other side of the house had a huge recreation room and bedrooms upstairs.

He came to a halt in front of his office window. Bull was sniffing along the roots of a huge hedge that separated his property from that of the nearest neighbors. Oh, yes, he thought with a swell of satisfaction. The frenzied pits of the exchange were light-years away. He could go to bed at night without having his head still roaring from the constant din. True 'he wasn't much of a cook ；he'd eaten out most of the time in Chicago. But everything else; time to work at his leisure and time to play. Here he had the peace and quiet he'd al* ways craved.・・.

An earsplitting screech rent the air.

Kakashi's head jerked up. Bull's ears pricked forward. "What the • •?.

He rushed forward and shoved aside the hedge with both hands. His neighbor's yard came into focus, a kaleidoscope of shapes and colors. He dimly registered a sandbox in the comer, a swing set, a small patio strewn with push toys. As he watched, a string of small children rushed out the patio door.

It was then he noticed a slow curl of something drifting lazily from an open window...

Smoke.

'"Hurry!" cried a voice that was unmistakably youthful. "Come on, everybody outside!"

Kakashi didn't wait any longer. He vaulted the fence leading to the front and bolted next door.

IRUKA Umino tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel while he waited for the light to turn green. He was anxious to be home, and with good reason.

He hadn't been comfortable leaving his oldest daughter Naruko home with a brother, one sister, and three of the other children she had agreed to baby-sit for the summer. But as Naruko had pointed out, it was only for a few minutes.

"I'm really sorry I walked through that poison ivy, daddy," whispered a tiny little voice beside her. "And I'm sorry I put all those diapers on Kurama."

Iruka looked down. Mournful blue eyes stared into his. Five years old, Ino was the youngest of his four children. Also, Iruka thought wryly, his most devilish and talkative.

Because of Ino, on several counts, Iruka had had to make an unexpected run to the drugstore. Naruko and her brother had been playing near the lakeshore, and Ino had managed to walk through a patch of poison ivy. Her ankles were so red and itchy that Iruka had had to phone the doctor. He had called in a prescription, but unfortunately the drugstore closed at five today, so he'd had to leave the kids in Naruko 's charge. To make matters worse, earlier this afternoon Ino had sneaked all of sakura's disposable diapers from her diaper bag—and used them all on her doll Kitty. When Iruka went to change sakura after her nap, he discovered the diapers were missing. But at least he hadn't had to make another special trip to buy more diapers. Luckily the drugstore carried the kind sakura's mother used.

She dropped a kiss upon his daughter's blond head. "You're forgiven," she said lightly. "But remember you are not to be down at the lake unless daddy's along. And we're going to have to make sure you know what poison ivy looks like."

In the back seat toddler sakura thumped her fist and let out a squeal. the kids Iruka sat for were all of school age. It would work out well for all of them, since the, kids would go back to school in the fall. At first he'd been a little reluctant take on Sakura. But sakura was a sweet-natured baby, and her mother understood that he'd have to find another sitter in September.

After all, Iruka would go back to his job as teacher's aide at the junior high school .For now, school was out for the summer. And the had to supplement her income somehow…

The light turned green, and Iruka stepped onto the gas pedal. Moments later he turned onto a tree-lined street. Warm wind flowed through the window, whipping his bangs into his eyes and pulling several strands from his ponytail. Iruka brushed the reddish-gold curls aside and released an involuntary sigh of envy.

There at the end of their dead-end street was the Campbell place—only it wasn't the Campbell place any longer.

The new owner had moved in just this week. Linda across the street had told him that some big-shot financier from Chicago had bought it. Iruka hadn't seen Mr. High-Roller yet, but he hadn't missed the gleaming red Mercedes-Benz parked in front of the house the last few days. He'd dubbed the car's owner Ms. Sexy.

It was a house Iruka could sink his teeth into, though. He'd been inside it only a few times, but he'd fallen in love immediately. It was a few years newer than the rest of the standard, ranch-style homes on the block and set back among the trees. The rooms were huge, with gleaming hardwood floors and pine-accented paneling. The kids had gone wild when the Campbell's put it up for sale.

"Why don't we buy it, daddy Eight-year-old Ten-ten had gazed up at him pleadingly.

"Yeah!" Naruko's eyes had lighted up like lights on a Christmas tree. He'd sent a speaking look toward her two younger sisters, "Then I wouldn't have to share a bedroom with Ten-ten and Ino!"

Kiba had spoken up, as well. "There's a stairway that leads down to the lake, Dad, but Old Man Campbell would never let any of us through to go swimming! If we lived there, we wouldn't have to ride our bikes all the way down to the public beach!"

Iruka had sent his ten-year-old a warning look, though he'd silently agreed with his assessment of their former neighbor. "you shouldn't call him Old Man Campbell," he'd said sternly, "even if he has moved away. Besides, would you want the whole neighborhood cutting through your backyard to go swimming? After all, the beach is only four blocks away."

"But it's not the same as swimming in your own backyard! And everybody called him that, Dad!" Iruka winced at the memory. A three-bedroom house with four kids did cramp the girls' sleeping arrangements. Naruko was old enough now to want some privacy from her younger sisters. Unfortunately, Iruka had little choice in the matter. They'd lived in this house since Naruko was a baby, and the mortgage payments were cheap by today's standards.

No doubt the kids were as tired of hearing, "We cant afford it," as she was of saying it. But things hadn't been easy since Rick walked out on them nearly two years ago.

Iruka had schooled himself to feel nothing whenever he thought of the man who had been his husband for fifteen years. But it was at times like now—times when he saw how difficult he'd made things for the kids— that he was filled with a burning resentment.

He'd run the gamut of emotions since Rick had left him—hurt, fear, denial and anger. For a while he'd even hoped he would come back. He had been so scared then, so frightened and uncertain, a man alone, with no marketable job skills and four children to raise and support. Caring for his home and family was really all he knew…

But he had coped, and because of that, he was a much stronger man now. There were still times when he felt a touch of apprehension. But he was also very determined, maybe even a little stubborn, and knew those qualities made up for whatever he lacked in self-confidence

.

Angling the car into his driveway, he glanced anxiously at his watch. He'd been gone less than fifteen minutes. Surely nothing had happened during the time he'd been gone. So why did he have the feeling something was wrong?

He got out and reached back to unbuckle Sakura. Lifting the toddler to his shoulder, he reminded himself once more that Naruko was a very mature and responsible fourteen. He'd sat for some of the neighbors since he was twelve.

On that note, he started toward the house.

Ino clutched at his free hand, "What's that funny smell?" he asked curiously.

Iruka stopped short. His nose lifted instinctively- There was a pungent, acrid odor in the air.…

Good Lord! It was smoke!


	3. two

NARUTO IS NOT MINE

THE WHOLE STORY IS ALSO NOT MINE

TWO

There WAS A fire, all right. But, thank God, it wasn't more serious.

Kakashi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and succumbed to a feeling of pure relief. Hell, his heart was pounding as if he'd run a three-minute mile. The girl he'd heard yelling had pointed him inside the house, screaming that the utility room was on fire. Sure enough, there were flames shooting from the electrodes on the top of the water heater there. Luckily, the girl had run into the garage and found a fire extinguisher. Moments later, Kakashi had the flames completely doused.

He set aside the fire extinguisher and turned to survey his audience. The kids—every last one of them— had moved from the patio and now crowded near the utility room's outside entrance. Their faces were no longer frightened; they appeared more curious than anything else. He hinged the screen door open to let out the room air and propped his shoulder against the doorjamb.

"Gee, mister, you did that like a pro, Are you a fire- man?"

Kakashi shook his head. The boy who spoke had the same honey-gold hair as the oldest girl. From out of nowhere a most outrageous thought flitted through his mind. Surely all these kids weren't brothers and sisters? They appeared to range in age from about seven to thirteen or so, but what did he know about kids? And no one these days had kids that close together...or did they?

He summoned a weak smile. "Actually, no. I'm not a fireman. I'm a—〃 He stopped abruptly. Would these kids have any idea what he was talking about? "I'm in finance," he finished lamely.

"Oh・" The boy looked doubtful. He jammed an elbow into the oldest girl's side and ducked his head.

She heaved a sigh of impatience. "It has to do with banks and things like that, Kiba."

"Oh." The boy gazed at Kakashi with renewed interest.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "I …ah, I'm your new neighbor—Kakashi Hatake."

"You bought the Campbell place?" The boy's eyes shone eagerly.

Kakashi glanced back at his house. "That's right," he said.

"I'm Kiba Umino." The boy nodded toward the oldest girl. "That's Naruko. She's fourteen. She doesn't like to smile, though, cause she just got braces a month ago.

Naruko swung a hand at him.

The boy laughed, neatly sidestepped and pointed to the rest of the group, one by one. "This is Tenten, Choji, Fu and Shikamaru."

Kakashi winced. Kiba's admiring gaze made him feel guilty as sin. He really had nothing against children, but if he'd known there were six children living next door,..

He closed his eyes for an instant, convinced this was all a horrible dream, that when he looked again, they'd be gone.

Good heavens, they were still there...all

Six of them.

There was an awkward pause. "How come you kids aren't in school?"

Six pairs of eyes looked at him as if he'd sprouted a nose like Pinocchio's. There were guffaws and titters all around. "Yesterday was the last day of school," someone announced triumphantly. "We're off for the rest of the summer."

Stupid question, Kakashi chided himself silently. But at least he knew where these sweet little darlings had been when he'd first looked at his house in March. It's a very quiet neighborhood, the realtor had said. That it was, Kakashi admitted reluctantly.. .when school was in session.

"Boy," Kiba said matter-of-factly. "It's a good thing Ino and Sakura weren't here when this happened. Ino would have screamed bloody murder. She won't even go near the oven when Dad opens it."

Ino and Sakura. There were two more? Kakashi felt as if he'd been blown into the center of a raging storm. He still hadn't recovered from the shock of the first six!

But the boy's statement made him wonder, and one thought gave way to another. Exactly where, Kakashi thought grimly, was Dad?

Somewhere in the house a door slammed sharply. He heard the sound of running footsteps. By the time Kakashi turned around, he found himself face-to-face with an older, more mature, and infinitely more harried- looking version of Naruko.

This, he suspected, was Dad.

IRUKA SAGGED against the doorjamb, rife with disbelief. Muddy-looking streaks darkened the sunny-yellow walls of her utility room. Though the outside door stood open, the smell of smoke lay thick and heavy in the air.

"We had a fire, Dad! We smelled smoke right after you left."

A fire! Irukas's head was whirling. He clutched Sakura desperately. Sakura wiggled a protest, but Iruka scarcely noticed. "My God," he said faintly. "I was only gone fifteen minutes... fifteen minutes. And this happened?" His eyes darted to the group still clustered on the patio outside. "Is everyone okay?" His gaze slid to the tall form shadowed in the doorway

Kakashi decided he might as well have vented his thoughts through a loudspeaker. Who on earth are you, he was thinking, and what are you doing in my house? He stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm your new neighbor, Kakashi Hatake. I ran over when I saw the smoke."

So this was Mr. High-Roller from Chicago. Where, Iruka wondered fleetingly, was the impeccable three- piece pin-striped suit? The stuffed-shirt image he'd somehow expected? This man wore simply cut but perfectly creased wheat-colored slacks. A crisply pressed shirt emphasized wide shoulders and what looked to be surprisingly firm biceps. He quickly absorbed black-colored eyes and gray hair, feathered perfectly across his forehead. And that tan! he'd have bet everything he owned he hadn't acquired that deep bronze tan sitting in a boardroom. he experienced a twinge of annoyance. Mr. High-Roller probably spent more time playing than working.

He shook his hand reluctantly. His fingers were smooth and warm, while his were dry and chappy from daily exposure to dishwater. The dishwasher had died within weeks of the day Rick had left. Money had been almost as scarce then as it was now.

Fate, Iruka decided wearily, had had it in for him ever since. Even now. Especially now. He wore his usual summer uniform of shorts and T-shirt; he was very much afraid that if he took the time to look, he'd find the remains of Sakura's lunch spattered on his shirt. He'd never felt more frazzled or unattractive in his life.

It didn't help when his son stated proudly, "You should have been here, Dad. He had the fire out in nothing flat."

Iruka slanted the boy a wry look. "I think you're sending praise in the wrong direction, young man. From what I understand, your older sister was the one who had the sense to hustle everyone outside."

Naruko flushed with pleasure. Iruka's gaze lingered on him for a moment. Maybe, he conceded cautiously, he wasn't so bad, after all.

His eyes flitted to his daughter. Iruka caught the silent approval in his glance and smiled. Iruka's heart twisted. Naruko had always been mature and levelheaded; Iruka often reflected it was due to growing up with three younger siblings. But Naruko had had to grow up rather quickly the last two years. His father regretted it deeply, yet didn't know what he'd have done without Katie.

"Naru," Cass suggested softly, "why don't you take Sakura into the family room and change her diaper?

Kiba, will you get the box of diapers from the car and take them inside to your sister?"

Naruko stepped inside and reached for Sakura. He started to settle the little girl against her, then stopped abruptly. "Dad!" she cried in horror. "She's sprung a leak!"

It wasn't until then that Iruka became aware of the damp spot on her own hip. Embarrassed, he flushed and glanced at their visitor, who looked just as startled as Naruko. Quickly he turned back to the children and said sharply; "Kiba and Naruko, please do as you're told. And the rest of you come in and go watch TV while I take a look at this mess."

One by one the children filed into the house and past his. Iruka heaved a weary sigh and turned his attention to the water heater.

"It looks to me," said a low voice, "like the connections on top shorted out and started the fire." His new neighbor stepped up and pointed to the charred metal near the wall. "Unless your husband is a plumber or an dectridan, it'll probably take a serviceman to repair it. You may even need a new one," he added mat ter-of- factly.

Wonderful, Iruka thought glumly. Just wonderful. But before he had a chance to say a word, Ino stuck her head around the corner. "Daddy doesn't have a husband, she announced. "And we don't have a daddy, because my dad—"

"Ino!" Iruka longed to clamp his hand over the gild's mouth; instead he caught her arm and marched her into the hallway "You're supposed to be in the family room with everyone else! Move it, young lady!"

Turning back and finding a pair of curious black eyes upon his was a disconcerting sensation. Not only that, but now that he was alone with his new neighbor, his tiny utility room seemed smaller yet. Iruka laid a hand upon his dryer, conscious of an unfamiliar knot in the pit of his stomach. The feeling caught him wholly off guard. Fancy pants or no, he couldn't deny Mr. High Roller—or rather, Kakashi Hatake—possessed an intensely masculine aura.

It was almost a relief to turn his attention to a more immediate problem. How was he supposed to explain about Rick? He certainly wasn't going to tell a perfect stranger the truth!

But he was still watching him with that faintly quizzical expression.

He tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear, knowing he looked windblown and disheveled and wondering why he even cared. "I'm divorced," she said finally. There. At least he wasn't lying.

Kakashi surveyed him closely. He had paused only fractionally, but he'd glimpsed the faint shadow that had crossed his features just before he lifted his chin. He wanted to say he was sorry, yet something—a hint of defiance or maybe pride—-warned him off.

He wondered once more about the eight little kids; each one looked like a Munchkin. They couldn't possibly be his, he thought in amazement. He didn't look old enough to be the mother of a fourteen-year-old; He wasn't any taller than Iruka.

His eyes traveled quickly over him, but his mind displayed a vivid recall that startled him. His hair was caught back in a youthful ponytail. He was more cute than pretty, with wide blue eyes and a pert, uptiltednose. He liked the shorts he wore. They set off to advantage the sinewy sleekness of his legs... Had they gotten that way from chasing all those kids around? "Can I ask you something?" The question startled him. He hadn't realized he'd spoken until he heard the sound of his voice.

"Sure."

His reply came easily enough, but Kakashi thought he detected a slight stiffening in his slender shoulders. Normally he wouldn't dream of being so personal; he pacified himself by reiterating that nothing about the way he'd met his new neighbor was normal.

"I hope you don't think I'm being nosy, but. • •" Oh, hell, he might as well just get it out and be done with it. "The kids here... are all of them yours?"

He blinked. Kakashi cursed himself. He'd embarrassed not only himself, but him, as well. Then he smiled, a blindingly sweet smile that sent a curious jolt of pleasure through him. "GoodLord," he exclaimed and laughed. "Do I look like a saint?"

His gaze never wavered from his face. No, he thought. "You look like an angel when you smile like that. And did you know that when you laugh, it sets off tiny silver lights in your eyes?

"If they're not," he returned gravely, "then you must be."

"Not me," he denied with a chuckle. "I'll lay claim to four of them, though—Naruko, Kiba, Tenten and Ino. But the other four I'm baby-sitting for the summer. I know them from school.

"School?"

"The local junior high school. I'm a teacher's aide there during the school year."

He half turned, his smile fading when his eyes alighted on the water heater. "I suppose I'd better get the power shut off to this," he said with a sigh.

"And the water."

He stepped up behind him. A long arm stretched over him and twisted a valve near the wall. The smell of soap and some light, woodsy fragrance stirred his senses. He was so close that his chest pressed against his shoulder. A lean thigh molded itself against his own. Iruka caught his breath, dismayed that his awareness of this man was so acute. Kakashi Hatake's nearness triggered an unexpected tingling in places he shouldn't even be thinking about.

It only took a few seconds to close the water valve, but to Iruka it seemed like an eternity. By the time he moved away, his chest was tight. He drew in a deep breath of air.

"I'll go turn the power off too, if you'd like."

Iruka wasn't quite sure what to make of his response to this stranger, but he was suddenly anxious to be rid of him.

He shook his head. "Thanks, but I can manage. It's matter of flipping the circuit breaker in the garage. He smiled brightly and even offered his hand, "I really don't know how to thank you for what you did, Mr. Hatake. And I apologise if we've managed to ruin your day."

You just made my day, a voice in Kakashi's mind whispered. The thought leaped out at him before he could stop it.

"You know," he remarked softly, "I didn't catch your name."

He took his hand. His heartbeat quickened. Did he hold her hand longer than necessary?

He moistened suddenly dry lips. "It's Iruka. Iruka Umino."

His gaze searched his face. "Will you do something for me, Iruka Umino?"

"Sure," he said faintly.

"Will you let me know if there's anything else I can do?"

There was something warm, almost comforting in the probing of his eyes—and something that frightened him, as well.

He heard hisself murmur his agreement, and felt a slight squeeze of his fingers before his hand was released. He stepped back, the tiniest of smiles curving his lips. "Good," he murmured. "I'll see you around, Iruka Umino."

Still a little dazed, Iruka watched him step out the back door. But the minute he was out of sight, reality returned with a vengeance.

He recalled the niggling dread in his eyes when he'd asked if all eight children were his. At the time he'd thought the question was funny.

Now it made him wince.

I'll see you around, Iruka Umino.

Sure you will, he thought grimly. No doubt Kakashi Hatake wouldn't be any more friendly than the Campbells. Oh, he might nod a civil hello occasionally or smile politely while picking up the mail. After all，he was Mr. High-Roller from Chicago, and he was plain old Iruka Umino of Crystal Lake, divorced father of four...

That alone was enough to scare any man away.

TEN o'clock found Iruka tucking in the kids for the night. After that he decided to crawl between the sheets of his own bed and make out his groceiy list. It wasn't much of a way to soothe his frazzled nerves, but at least it kept his mind from drifting every few seconds to the disaster in his utility room.

His mouth turned down when he flicked back the covers of his king-size bed—-the bed Rick had insisted they buy. He'd always liked their cozy old double bed. This one was far too big for this modest little room, big enough for one person to get lost in...and too damned lonely.

He was in the midst of scribbling peanut butter at the bottom of the list when he heard a slight rustle. He looked up and saw Naruko hovering in the doorway.

"Don't tell me," he said dryly. "Ino won't be quiet."

Naruko shook her head; Iruka thought he seemed a little anxious. "I just wanted to see if it was okay if I took a Tylenol. My teeth hurt."

Iruka smiled slightly. Early this morning Naruko had had her first monthly visit to the orthodontist to have her braces tightened. As he'd warned, it wasn t always a painless procedure. "Sure, honey."

His smile drooped when his daughter traipsed down the hallway and opened the medicine cabinet. Iruka had to borrow the down payment for Naruko's braces from his parents. Because of the dratted hot-water heater，tomorrow he'd have to call and see if the monthly payment they'd agreed on could wait a few weeks. Iruka knew neither his mother nor father would mind, yet he hated being beholden to anyone, even to his parents.

Right now he could have cheerfully strangled his ex- husband. There was only one hitch: he didn't have the foggiest notion where he was.

Naruki returned and stood in the doorway again. "Can I come in and talk for a minute. Dad?"

Iruka patted the spot next to him. Naruko's eyes sparkled for an instant, and she bounced on to the bed the way Ino might have. But the next second, the lights in her eyes dimmed.

Iruka put aside his pad and pencil and slipped an arm around her. "What's on your mind, hon?"

Naruko sighed. "I was just wondering about the water heater, Dad. How long before ifs fixed?"

Her father chuckled, "You didn't like going back a hundred years and heating up dishwater on the stove, hmm? Your brother and sisters thought it was great fun." He ruffled Naruko's wavy hair. "Count your blessings, Naru. The repairman said he'd be here tomorrow afternoon."

Naruko didn't look at all reassured. "Will it cost a lot to fix, Dad?"

Iruka hesitated. He'd been lucky enough to catch his insurance agent before he left his office for the weekend. He'd stopped by on his way home from work.

This time he chose his words carefully. "Our household insurance will cover most of the replacement cost..."

"But not all of it?"

Iruka felt a twinge of despair. Most of the time Naruki was a normal, happy-go-lucky teenager. But his daughter was also a rather wise fourteen—and very aware of their circumstances.

Iruka shook his head, then spied three little faces in the doorway.

A pajama-clad Kiba gazed at him dejectedly. "Gee," he muttered. "I guess that means I can't get a. skateboard this summer."

Tenten poked him in the ribs. "You don t need a skateboard!"

"And you don't need a dog!"

"Kiba and Ten, please don't argue!" To Iruka's horror, he heard his voice crack. Four pairs of eyes swung to him at once. Suddenly the air went still.

Ino ran across the floor and hopped onto the bed. Round blue eyes peered up at her suspiciously.

"Daddy, you're not crying, are you?"

'"Course he's not!〃 snapped Ten. "He never cries!"

And he hadn't, not for a long, long time. But it had taken Iruka buckets of tears before he'd decided once and for all that any man who'd done what Rick had wasn't worth crying over.

He'd come a long way since then. But just for an instant, time went into reverse. Memories crowded in, and a vision he couldn't shut out. He'd never forget Tenten's heart-wrenching cries that long-ago day. "Why，Daddy?" she'd sobbed. "Why did Daddy leave us? What did we do?"

Iruka had sat there helplessly, holding his daughter tightly and wishing he had an answer. Every so often, Ten would ask those very same questions again. Iruka still didn't have an answer.

Bitterness choked him, but he held out his arms to Ten and Kiba. "Come here," he whispered, swallowing the catch in his voice and trying with his eyes to convey his regret to both of them. He gathered all four children against him. "Someday," he whispered fiercely, "someday I'll find the money to go back to college and finish my degree."

He slipped an arm around Ino and brought her dose. "And then youll have that pink bicycle you've wanted for so long, Ino Umino. And you, young man—" he smiled shakily at Kiba —will have a brand-new shiny skateboard. Ten will have a dog to take care of, and Naruko will have her stereo,"

They all laughed and cuddled against him, content for the moment to share their father's fanciful mood. Ino slid chubby arms around her father's neck.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Iruka hugged her tight. "I don't see why not."

As it happened, Naruko and Tenten crawled in beside him, as weli. Kiba even dragged in his sleeping bag and laid it


End file.
